Shadow
by bubblygoo
Summary: Akira spends a strangely peaceful night and an awkwardly eventful breakfast with his fiancé's family. AkiraTomoe Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Rights belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, and other respected corporations. Please don't sue me. You won't get anything. I swear.

Shadow

She's sleeping right now. Even while she's asleep, she shows no emotion. Nevertheless, I have never felt more at peace than I am with her. A foolish, boyish smile comes to my face. An aura of peace exudes from her, embodied within her white plum perfume. It quickly becomes my most favorite scent.

I can't help but feel that my feelings are unrequited. Though she rarely smiles at anyone, I assume a woman would feel happy when she is to be married. Then again, I also assumed that a woman such as her would show her emotions to the man she loves. Perhaps I also assumed that she married me out of love? Why else would a woman marry me, a second son of a retainer, with no extraordinary skills or attributes to speak of? Why would a woman fall for a man like me in the first place?

I suppose I learned my lesson. Never assume, especially when you are thinking about Yukishiro Tomoe.

I stand up slowly, not wanting to wake her. I've never seen her asleep before; in fact, I really shouldn't be here. I followed her after dinner and waited outside her room until I sensed her steady breathing, as a signal that she was asleep. I am afraid that she would (rightfully) disapprove of our sleeping together before we are officially married. Still, curiosity overcame me, and now I see the reward was greater than the risk.

With her personality, I can sense that she is a light sleeper. I silently bid her goodnight and slide the shoji door closed.

_In the morning_

I can hear the fall wind beating against the house. Any birds left are quiet. I can barely tell it is morning. I let out a wide yawn, and prepare for the day. When I am done, she is already wide-awake. My eyes widen a bit in surprise. She turns to me and bows.

"Good morning Kiyosato-sama. I'll have breakfast ready, if you'd wait a moment." She speaks in her typical, soft and cryptic voice, making it even harder for me to decipher what she is feeling.

"Of course Tomoe. Thank you." I wonder how she would describe my voice.

While she is in the kitchen, the other occupants of the house awaken. The first is her brother, a child who has never taken a liking to me. Nonetheless, I greet him with a joyful smile. "Good morning Enishi."

"Where's Sister?" he asks, ignoring my words.

I'm used to his opposition toward me by now. "She's in the kitchen, readying breakfast."

Enishi stalks off to the kitchen. I sigh, knowing that he doesn't approve of my marrying her. The day she agreed to marry me ending with her having to stay in Enishi's room all night.

A few more moments pass. She comes out carrying a tray of food, while Enishi carried three. She sets the tray in front of me. "Thank you."

She bows and helps Enishi arrange the other trays. Fish, rice, and soup are the staple foods of our diet. I hear her father coming.

"Good morning everybody!" I like her father. He is cheerful, despite his humble position, lively, and above all, kind to me. She and I respond to him, while Enishi looks bored.

"You're always the last to the table Father. Maybe you should wake up earlier, instead of making us wait all this time," he says. "Especially since we have a guest. We can't let him think that he can slack off like you when he is married to Sister."

I smile sheepishly. I seem to smile very often around her and her family. "I can assure you Enishi, I won't 'slack off'."

Enishi stares at me. His black eyes hide anything that might be revealed, just as hers do. He always reacts this way, staring at me until I look away. It's almost become a game. Today though, I am not feeling playful. I look away immediately, glancing down at my food.

Her father laughs. "You're right Enishi, I should wake up earlier. Forgive me, Akira, Tomoe."

"It's nothing Father," assures Tomoe.

"Can we eat yet?" demands Enishi. He seems to be feeling a bit impatient today.

"Of course! I'm starving. Itadakimasu!" Her father begins eating, while the rest of us murmur a not-nearly-as-impressive itadakimasu, and start to nibble at our food.

She sits between her brother and me. I try to engage in light conversation. "Um… The food is delicious." I quickly regret my words. 'Of course the food is delicious! It always is! Stupid, stupid, STUPID…' "Ah… I mean…" I can feel my face redden.

Enishi sees my stupidity right away. "Your cooking is always delicious Sister. Perhaps Akira-san is saying more so today." He looks at me from the side of his eyes. "Right Akira-san?" He says all this in monotone.

"Ah ha ha! Yes, that's it." It's a painful truth that a child is more mature than I am. I quickly shovel rice into my mouth to distract me, for I can feel her eyes on me.

"Thank you Kiyosato-sama." I must be hallucinating, for I just heard a bit of a giggle come from my fiancé. I've been in this house for too long.

_After the meal_

She is washing the dishes outside now. Enishi is helping her. I sit by and observe the tenderness she expresses with her little brother, as if she is his mother. I see the sun is high in the sky, an indication of the middle of the day. I have to leave soon.

"Will you live with Akira-sama when you are married to him?" asks Enishi. I can't tell whether it is excitement or sadness in his voice.

"Yes. It is only proper for the wife to be in the man's house after all," she replies. It is only proper when the husband has something to offer the wife. In my case, I have nothing.

Enishi frowns. So it was sadness in his voice. "But you'll be so far away."

I see her smile at him, and feel a twinge of jealousy. "Don't worry. You can come visit me, as long as…" She drowns off, and glances in my direction.

I realize she's talking to me. "Oh! Of course he can visit. We will visit as well."

"Thank you Akira-sama," says Enishi. Though his words are polite, they're practically radiating the words 'STUPID PAY ATTENTION'.

I laugh nervously. "Of course. I understand how important family is." Especially in our social class.

Tomoe washes off a bowl. "Kiyosato-sama, the sun is getting high."

I look up and am temporarily blinded. "Yes it is. Time for me to take my leave." I stand up and dust myself off. "It was a pleasure to be here, Tomoe, Enishi. Thank you for your hospitality."

I bow and start to walk away, when I hear my fiancé's voice. "I look forward to when I can stay at your house for a day, Kiyosato-sama, if I'm not being too bold."

I turn back and stare at her in bewilderment. She's still sitting down, washing the dishes. "O-of course! It would be an honor."

I look at her face for a sign of emotion. I am still hallucinating, for I think I see a hint of a smile.

End

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I originally wrote it because I felt that Kiyosato and Tomoe's relationship was a bit neglected. Akira must have been quite a guy if Tomoe wanted to go after his killer after all! From writing this, I realized how difficult it is to write Tomoe. I'm finding Akira and Tomoe's relationship a little interesting, and though this occurs after their engagement, I wonder what their courtship was like? Maybe I'll expand on this one-shot. Unfortunately, I don't have much to build on for a Tomoe/Kiyosato fic. The only Tomoe/Kiyosato fanwork I've read was the Violently Happy doujinshi by Yamaguchi Shinji-sama. Sorry!

This is a strange thing for me to do, but I'd like to ask three things if you would please review my work:

Do you find it annoying if the author doesn't tab?

How old do you think I am?

What did you think of the fic? (Of course!)

7/3/06: I sincerely apologize for any confusion with scene changes. I tried about 6 times to make less blunt scene change indicators, but wouldn't quite cooperate. Sorry!


End file.
